The Administrative Core A will oversee the organizational;fiscal, and scientific activities of the SCCOR in Chronic Obstructive Pulmonary Disease (COPD), including oversight of financial expenditures, scheduling regular meetings of the SCCOR investigators, organizing our participation in annual SCOOR meetings, facilitating collaborations with other SCCOR's in COPD and co-operative groups, and developing and preparing annual reports. The Administrative Core will also coordinate retreats for program investigators and the Internal and External Advisory Board Members, interact with patient advocates, facilitate team science between investigators of different disciplines, and undertake periodic evaluations of progress and direction of the SCCOR projects. The Core will coordinate the need for travel of SCCOR in COPD;investigators to the annual NIH sponsored Investigator's Workshop. The Administrative Core will also assist SCCOR in COPD investigators in the preparation of manuscripts for publication. The Core will interact with the Developmental Research Program and Career Development to ensure smooth functioning of these SCCOR components. The Administrative Core will coordinate SCCOR in COPD Research Core activities with the ECRC to avoid redundancy and ensure that joint activities are carried out efficiently and that the programs act to complement and synergize with each other. The Administrative Core will interact with the NIH Program Office to ensure that SCCOR in COPD guidelines are followed and that the SCCOR in COPD mandate is carried out. The Core will also work to collaborate with the Emphysema/COPD Research at other institutions.